


Daddy's Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just smut. Grantaire lactates and Enjolras loves it.</p><p>For Steve, you kinkster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

Grantaire sighed as he waited for Enjolras to come home from his night class. Studying 19th century Russian literature at 8 PM was nuts. His chest was aching and he decided to get a little dirty in his texting for Enjolras to hurry up.

R: daddy knows what his little boy needs

R: if you don't come home in ten minutes I'm pumping myself and you won't get to nurse

Enjolras: please daddy I'll be home soon, I promise

They took daddy kinking to a whole new level.

Grantaire had gotten himself to lactate with a pump some months ago so he could take a job as a male nurse, desperate for money. He thought he would stop after his employment ended but he started dating Enjolras directly after.

And Enjolras hadn't minded at all. 

Enjolras finally got home and he rushed into the bedroom, relieved to find Grantaire still with his breasts swollen beneath his shirt, just enough to be noticeable, as he laid back on the bed. "Hello, daddy."

"Hello baby. You're late. I would spank you if I didn't know you were so hungry."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm ready to drink and please you." He crawled onto the bed and Grantaire pulled him in for a claiming kiss, his mouth hot and wet and forceful as he brought Enjolras close and reached a hand down his pants and groped his butt.

"You still have daddy's plug keeping you full, baby. Do you feel nice and stretched for me?"

"Yes daddy. But I'm so hungry." Enjolras considered himself to he dominant but the kinky thrill of submitting to someone like this made him harder than ordering Grantaire around ever could. Of course he did that sometimes, but he liked this better, being kissed and touched all over and pliant for Grantaire.

"I know baby. I need you to nurse." He let go of Enjolras and Enjolras propped Grantaire up on some pillows and tossed his shirt off. "I'm so full for you, Enj. I ache. Please."

Enjolras kissed Grantaire's neck and reached behind him to unhook his small bra, the pads in the front slightly wet from leaking milk. "I'm going to drink, daddy. I'll be a good boy for you." He pulled it off of Grantaire and took in the sight of his puffy nipples, begging to be sucked. At this point it was hard to see who was really in charge but it didn't matter. Enjolras felt heat stir up inside of him as he licked the milk dribbling from the right side, tongue flicking against the nipple to lap up the milk before he sucked it into his mouth. 

"Oh god, Enjolras." Grantaire moaned as he released milk into Enjolras's mouth, relief and pleasure coursing through him. "Good boy, sweetheart, so good. Oh, god, suck the other one." 

Enjolras drank a minute more and took his mouth off of the moist nub and lapped the dribbled milk off of the other before sucking it into his mouth, eager to drink Grantaire's milk and actually hungry, as a small stomach growl proved. A mild, almost constant arousal built in Grantaire as Enjolras suckled his nipple, occasionally licking him or gently scraping his teeth against him. 

Grantaire held Enjolras around the waist and used his other hand to hold his head in place and smooth his hair. "Oh Enj, you have no idea how good this feels, how nice it is to feed and nourish you and feel you sucking on me. Such a good boy." 

Enjolras responded with an extra hard suck as he massaged Grantaire to stimulate more milk. He loved the taste of him and the intimacy they both needed. He usually hated warm milk as a rule but he could make an exception for when it came out of his boyfriend's nipple for him.

Once he was sure he'd sucked Grantaire dry he moved back to the other side to nurse on that nipple, greedy lips and tongue roughly sucking hard. Grantaire had said that it'd hurt at first to nurse or be milked but that he'd toughened, and that Enjolras could be as rough as he wanted. He was aroused too and as much as he loved this, he wanted daddy to hold him down and fuck him, the sooner the better. 

However, no matter how hard he sucked, it still took time. Enjolras slowed down and relaxed when Grantaire held him again and gently pet his hair. His mind was cleared of nothing but the instinctive way his mouth worked Grantaire and on the sweet closeness he felt to him. His eyes were closed and he felt acutely aware of how Grantaire was breathing and he was flooded with warmth and love for Grantaire as he swallowed his milk. 

He drained the last milk out of Grantaire and sighed as Grantaire kissed him, enjoying the taste of himself inside of Enjolras's mouth. They kissed as Grantaire undressed Enjolras and laid him down. He took his own pants off the pulled the plug out of Enjolras and pressed in, kissing him again as he slowly made love to him. He thrust deep and Enjolras moaned and softly cried out whenever he brushed against his sensitive spot.

Enjolras came first and he moaned when Grantaire followed. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." 

Grantaire snuggled him and they rested their foreheads together under the bed covers. Enjolras yawned and smiled as they snuggled and he ran a hand over Grantaire's chest.

"Thank you, daddy."

Grantaire kissed Enjolras's cheek and nuzzled him. "I'll wake you when I'm full again."

Enjolras smiled and closed his eyes, exhausted but content and warm. Grantaire kissed his face and neck over and over again, telling him how much he loved his baby and how good Enjolras was.

Grantaire did wake him in the early hours of the morning and Enjolras was drowsy. However, they'd done it so many times it didn't matter. Enjolras latched onto a nipple and sleepily suckled as Grantaire rubbed his back and snuggled him, both still naked under the blankets. 

"Harder, baby. You can nurse me as much as you need." Enjolras obeyed and also gently kneaded Grantaire's breast for more milk, eyes closed and drinking thirstily. 

Grantaire reached down between his own legs and wrapped his hand around his half hard cock, sighing as he slowly stroked himself, nipples even more sensitive as his orgasm built up. Enjolras finished and moved to the other nipple but gently toyed with the other as he suckled. 

"Enj, oh god, baby yes, oh-" Grantaire cut off as his orgasm took him by surprise and he cried out as Enjolras roughly twisted his nipples and tugged them, one with his fingers and the one in his mouth with his teeth. 

Grantaire let Enjolras suckle in peace as he recovered and then took Enjolras's prick in his hand and stroked him to his climax. Enjolras gasped and came in Grantaire's fist. He let a few drops of milk spill and quickly licked it up. Enjolras nursed the last of the morning milk out of Grantaire and moved down to his legs, cleaning off the come from their orgasms off of Grantaire as best as he could with his tongue.

"Here baby, let me clean you. Daddies need to make sure their little boys are tidy." Grantaire pulled him up on the bed and placed his head between his legs, hooking Enjolras's knee over shoulder as he licked him clean and took the liberty of thoroughly swiping his tongue over Enjolras's softened and sensitive cock, sweeping over his balls and giving his rim a few good licks. "I love you, sweetie. Ready to sleep again?"

"Yes daddy," breathed Enjolras with a soft moan. 

Enjolras and snuggled up to Grantaire again, the physical and emotional closeness the ultimate comfort. They slept deeply and Enjolras couldn't be more grateful to feel so loved.


End file.
